What happens in the infirmary, stays in the infirmary
by Benzux
Summary: A short-ish oneshot where Jirou finds himself in the Rouran Academy Infirmary after it has already gotten dark. His last memory is drinking some water after school that he received from... Suzutsuki Kanade. Jirou x Kanade, Content warning: Lemon


**AN: Hello my dear readers! Before we get into the fic itself, I'd like to say that I am glad that you are reading this! This is my first fanfic on this site (and I'm going straight to the deep end of the pool with an "M" rated fic, heh), so keep that in mind while reading this. The fic takes place some weeks after the events of the Anime, with the only difference being that Subaru never confessed to Jirou, so their relationship remains as them simply being friends. I've had an idea about this in my head for a while, so might as well write it down, eh? There will be large focus on the lemon-y parts of the story, but there will be some non-ecchi content as well. The fic will be mostly from Jirou's POV, but Suzutsuki's POV will appear as well when I deem it necessary.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy the fic, in more ways than one! ;)**

 _I find myself regaining my consciousness and slowly open my eyes to reveal a dimly-lit room, the only source of light coming from the window. As my eyes adjust to the darkness, I recognize the room as the school infirmary. I'm lying down on the bed, my head hurting like hell. I look around to see my glasses placed neatly on the bed, but otherwise it is empty._

"What… happened? Why am I here?" I say out loud to myself as I pick up my glasses.

Suddenly, memories come back to me as I recall the events that transpired earlier today. Or, at least I assume they happened today.

The school day had been pretty normal. For the past few weeks, Suzutsuki had been insisting on a new "program" to cure my gynophobia. We spent a lot of time together daily, and while she said I was slowly making progress, I'm fairly sure she's just using me to fuel her own sadistic needs. That woman is scary. Anyway, after school she had sent Konoe on some errand and told me that all the "training" in the past few weeks had been building up to this day, for we would try to cure my gynophobia once and for all. I was quite sceptical to the idea, but it did excite me. When I mentioned I was going to get some drinks from the vending machine and asked if she wanted anything, she simply handed me a bottle of water and told – no - _ordered_ me to drink from it. I was hesitant, as the memory of the day I was drugged was still fresh on my mind, but she convinced me by putting on a cute face complete with puppy-eyes, something I thought a woman like her wouldn't be able to pull off. Wait, nevermind, she is the master of manipulation, she would _totally_ be able to put on a face like that.

After that, however… nothing. The last thing I recall is her face twisting into an evil grin before my mind goes blank. That bitch, she drugged me after all!

"Suzutsuki Kanade..." I mutter under my breath as I clench my fist and stand up from the bed, slightly surprised that I'm not chained to it like last time.

As I had already noticed, the infirmary was engulfed in darkness. The only light that came to the room was the faint moonlight from the window.

Wait, moonlight?

I hurried over to the window and looked out to see the school grounds completely empty in the darkness, the only sources of light being the moon and some streetlights. A shiver ran down my spine. How long had I been asleep? I reached my hand into my pocket to pull out my phone, only to find that it was missing. I frantically started to check all my available pockets, but to no avail. Slowly, panic started to settle in and I backed away from the window.

"Breathe in, breathe out. Calm down Jirou, there's nothing to worry about." I reassured to myself.

After a few moments I felt my heartbeat steady itself, so I made my way to the door of the infirmary so I could leave.

There was only one small problem with my plan. The door wouldn't budge. The panic I had managed to get rid of was slowly seeping back into me as I tried my hardest to open the door, only to find myself exhausted after a few minutes.

"Maybe… I should… start taking… Kureha's sparring sessions… seriously..." I said to myself between breaths.

After catching my breath, I scanned the room for anything that could help me open the door. My eyes locked onto a cabinet at the back, probably large enough to hold a person inside.

 _Maybe there'll be a broom or something inside that I can use to force the door open…_

I thought as I walked over to the cabinet. As I put my hand on the handle to open it, I felt a shiver run down my spine. I stopped in my tracks immediately, and I swear I could hear the faintest sound of breathing from somewhere. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath before swinging the cabinet door open.

It was empty.

For some reason, I let out a sigh of relief. The relief soon turned into disappointment, as there was nothing inside of the cabinet that could help me. As I closed the cabinet door I heard the distinct sound of a curtain moving. I turned around instantly to find myself face-to-face with the culprit responsible for my current predicament.

"Why the scared face, Jirou-kun? I thought you would be happy to see me." Suzutsuki Kanade said to me with a sly smile on her face. I must admit, in that moment, as her face was struck by the moonlight, I once again realized how beautiful she was.

Before I could reply to her, she stood up from the bed she was sitting down on and took a couple of steps towards me before stopping about half a meter away from me.

"I was quite amused by you panicking around in the dark, but I'm disappointed that it took you this long to find me, Jirou-kun. I wasn't exactly that hidden." She said while looking me straight in the eyes.

"I wasn't really looking for _you_ , I was trying to find a way out of here since _someone_ locked the door." I sighed and continued, "What are you doing here anyway? Heck, what am _I_ doing here at this hour?"

Suzutsuki chuckled at my question and took another step forward, coming dangerously close to me.

"My my, Jirou-kun. You're alone in an infirmary with a beautiful girl like me with no chance of anything interrupting us, and you are asking that? I thought it was… _obvious_. Besides, it's not _that_ late. You'll be home in time for dinner with Kureha, although that depends..." She stopped and inched herself even closer to me, our noses almost touching before continuing in a lower tone: "...entirely on _how long you last_." She finished with a smirk on her face, and I could feel sweat rolling down my face.

"W-what d-do you mean, Suzutsuki?" I said, trying my best not to stutter, but failing miserably, as I felt her breath on my face.

"I did tell you, didn't I?" She said as she raised her hand to gently touch my neck, causing me to jump at the sudden contact. "Today would be the day we finally cure your phobia." She continued as she slowly and gently caressed my skin, something which she had done plenty of times during the past few weeks.

"A-and how d-do you p-plan to do that?" I said with a weak voice.

Suzutsuki sighed and closed her eyes while pulling herself back away from me. I felt slightly relieved from the loss of contact, but also slightly… disappointed? I watched as Suzutsuki walked towards the bed and sat back down on it, gesturing for me to follow. I hesitated, but realizing I didn't have any escaping from the situation, I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"You can sometimes be so dense, you know, Jirou-kun?" She muttered just loud enough for me to hear her.

"What do you mean?"

She turned to look me straight in the eyes, and I could see a fire burning inside her I hadn't seen before.

"To be completely honest, I'm growing quite tired of it, and a girl can only wait for so long, Jirou-kun." She scooted closer to me and before I could react, I felt a cold metal surface around my right wrist. Looking down, I saw a familiar-looking handcuff tying me to the bed.

"S-Suzutsuki." I managed to blurt out before her hand covered my mouth.

"I wasn't finished talking, Jirou-kun." She said with a malicious look in her eyes. "As I was saying, a girl can only wait for so long, and I've been waiting for quite some time, all while watching these other girls… develop feelings for you." I swallowed hard when she finished, her delicate and soft hand still covering my mouth. "I've been planning this for quite a while, you know? At first I was hesitant, given Subaru's… _affection_ towards you, but..." She looked down as she trailed off, looking almost… guilty? "Now I know that I can't continue on like this anymore." She continued and looked me in the eyes as she removed her hand from my mouth. "And as I believe that actions speak louder than words..." She started to move her face closer to mine.

"Suzutsuki? What are you-" I was cut off by her lips making contact with mine.

At first, I panicked, and I was sure I would pass out. She had kissed me before, indeed, she had given me her first kiss, after all. To my surprise though, I actually… enjoyed the kiss. My nose didn't start bleeding either. Perhaps the weeks of training had actually been useful? After a few seconds, she broke the kiss and I could see her face was very red. Seeing Suzutsuki flustered like this was… something alright. It almost made me forgive her for drugging me and chaining me to this bed.

"J-Jirou-kun" She said while still being extremely close to my face.

"W-what is it?" I asked, starting feel quite gynophobic again.

"Hmph. Baka!" She said with a louder voice than before, then suddenly leaned against my ear.

 _Aishiteru_

I felt my face heat up and my heartbeat rise so much it felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest.

She really said it.

Before I could react in any other way, her lips were already pressed against mine again. However, it seemed this time she wasn't content with just my lips, as I felt her tongue touch my lips. I looked her straight in the eyes and saw… hunger. A shiver went down my spine and I reluctantly parted my lips, giving her tongue access. Immediately afterwards her tongue darted into my mouth and started wrestling mine. I had no idea what to do, so I felt myself give into the pleasure, while simultaneously starting to feel slightly panicked about the whole situation. A girl was currently french kissing me in the school infirmary after school hours, and not just any girl, it was Suzutsuki Kanade, the prettiest girl in the Rouran Academy. As my gynophobia started to kick in, I found myself being pushed down onto the bed, while our mouths were still connected. I tried to resist, but I found myself unable to do so, as she pinned me down with her legs while holding my left hand in place. After what felt like an eternity, she broke the kiss and pulled herself up, currently sitting on top of me. The string of saliva connecting us broke as she smiled at me.

"You're not bleeding yet. This is a good start." She said and unfastened the ribbon on her dress, causing her ample bust to reveal itself ever so slightly to me. Meanwhile her other hand had found its way to my shirt and was currently undoing the top buttons.

"S-Suzutsuki? W-what are you p-planning on doing?" I said as I looked up to her, trying not to look at her chest.

"Don't act like you don't know what's going to happen, Jirou-kun. I've simply come to a conclusion that will be mutually beneficial to both of us. You get to be cured from your gynophobia, with an extremely pretty girl, no less, and I get to do something I've wanted to do for a long time." She said as she finished unbuttoning my shirt.

In the back of my head, I did indeed know what would end up happening if we continued at this rate, and a part of me was excited for it, but an equally large part of me was scared shitless. I _did_ suffer from gynophobia after all. Then again, I was able to hold out this long without my nose starting to bleed, and I certainly wasn't feeling the same I used to whenever Suzutsuki, or any other girl for that matter, was this close to me. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad? She was very beautiful, and she was willing to do something like this with me…

"Looks like you agree with what I'm about to do to you, Jirou-kun" Suzutsuki said and giggled.

I felt my face heat up even more when I realized what she was talking about. She _was_ currently sitting on top of me, on top of my crotch, to be precise.

"I-it's a n-natural reaction." I blurted out without thinking.

Suzutsuki simply grinned at me and started adjusting her position on top of me, bringing unexpected stimulation to my already excited body part. She then leaned down on me, hear clothed chest pressing against my bare one, her face inches away from my own.

"Doesn't it feel nice, Jirou-kun? To be like this with me? Don't you want… _something more_?" She whispered to me as she slowly grinded herself against me.

"I… I..." I tried to speak but couldn't find the words. I was fighting back against… something in my mind, and I didn't quite know what it was.

"What was that, Jirou-kun? I couldn't hear you" She said to me and licked my left earlobe, causing me to shiver.

"I… Y-yes.." I said quietly, slowly giving myself in to her.

"Did I hear that right, Jirou-kun? Could you repeat that to me? To your _mistress_?" As she said the last part, I felt another shiver go down my spine. She had almost completely halted her grinding against me, and her hand was trailing down my stomach.

At that moment, whatever I was fighting back against in my head stopped. I didn't care anymore. I had gotten this far, and held out for this long.

"Y-yes… _Mistress_ " I said while releasing the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

I could see an almost devilish grin appear on Suzutsuki's face, before she leaned in to kiss me again, with seemingly even more fervor than before. Her tongue snaked its way into my mouth immediately, and I could feel her slightly lift her body from atop mine. While our tongues clashed together in my mouth, I glanced down to see her slowly stripping away her dress with one hand, while her other hand moved around my chest, sending shivers throughout my body. After a few moments of intense kissing, her hand trailed back down my stomach, stopping at my waist, before she quickly moved it down to my groin and grabbed my hardening member. At that point, the physical stimulation was too much. Even if my mind had surrendered to the idea of potentially going all the way with Suzutsuki, my gynophobia was still present. I was sweating profusely and was having trouble breathing, and then I felt blood trickling out of my nose. It seems Suzutsuki noticed this as well, as she stopped her actions almost immediately and broke our kiss.

"Dirty boy… We're going to have to clean that up, you know..." She said to me, her voice sounding extremely seductive. "Good thing I prepared for this, Chicken-kun". She mocked me as she pulled out a box of tissues and wiped the blood off my face with one.

I was breathing heavily with my mouth open and I used my free hand to wipe a bit of sweat off my brow. To my surprise though, I composed myself rather quickly and found myself staring at Suzutsuki.

She had managed to almost completely undo her dress with one hand, leaving her chest almost completely exposed, barely covering her large breasts. I was getting more and more aroused by the second, as evidenced by the obvious bulge in my trousers that Suzutsuki was currently gripping with her left hand. I lifted my gaze to her face and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you like what you see, Jirou-kun?" She asked in a husky voice, her eyes filled with hunger. "Would you like to see _more_?" She continued and traced her beautiful figure with her right hand.

"Y-yes" I replied after swallowing hard.

"Then _beg_ for it, Jirou-kun." She said with a wicked grin plastered on her face.

"Please.." I whispered quietly, feeling more than a little ashamed at the situation.

"Not good enough" She said and gave my hard member a light squeeze while cupping her right breast with her hand.

"P… P-please… Mistress… I.. I… want to see more..." I said while closing my eyes, trailing off at the end. The last remaining warning bells ringing in my head were slowly silenced.

"Good boy, Jirou-kun. Open your eyes..." I heard her say and did as she asked.

Suzutsuki released her grip on my member and brought both of her hands to cup her breasts, giving each of them a little squeeze before moving on to slowly undressing herself. She kept her eyes locked onto mine the entire time as she teasingly removed her dress, using it to cover her breasts until it was completely off, then throwing it on the floor, revealing herself completely to me. To say she was beautiful was an understatement. I had seen her body in a bikini before, but this was different. Her large breasts fit perfectly on her slender frame, her hard nipples presenting themselves to the world, to _me_. Her long, black hair caught the moonlight from the window, accentuating her creamy skin. The only piece of clothing still on her body was a pair of black panties, currently pressed against my hard member. I swallowed as I realized there were very few layers of clothing, mostly on my part, separating us. A slight feeling of panic started to make its way into my head again.

"Y-you're beautiful, S-Suzutsuki." I said as I raised my gaze back to her eyes. Despite the situation, I swear she started blushing as I said that to her.

"I-I know t-that without y-you telling me that." She said and turned her head slightly. Did she just stutter? "And what did you just call me, Jirou-kun?" She asked, turning back to face me.

"S-sorry… M-mistress Kanade..." I was the one blushing now, as I was reminded of who was the one in control in this situation.

I heard Kanade clear her throat so I looked up to her. Any signs of the blush she previously had on her face were now gone, replaced with a grin as she looked me straight in the eyes.

"Let's start our special treatment for your gynophobia. Shall we, Jirou-kun?" She said to me in a tone that gave me the impression she _wasn't_ asking for my opinion, despite wording it that way. I swallowed and weakly nodded to her as a response.

"Don't be scared, Jirou-kun. I'll be gentle on you. It's both of our _first time_ , after all. I can't promise the same for any… _subsequent_ times we have, though." She said and licked her lips seductively.

I felt my heartbeat increase after I heard her say that. Not only was she really planning on having her way with me, she wanted to _do me again in the future as well_. I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts as I felt Kanade lower herself onto me again, sticking out her tongue to lick my jawline down to my neck. She stayed on my neck for a few moments, kissing and sucking on the skin, sending shivers of both pleasure and fear throughout my body. She then moved on to my chest, licking both of my nipples while her hands trailed down the sides of my body down to my waist, hooking her fingers into my trousers. She started to slowly pull of my trousers as her tongue trailed down my abdomen to meet her hands. She looked up to me and grinned, before pulling down my trousers in one swift motion, leaving me with only my boxers and unbuttoned shirt. Kanade sat back up and adjusted her position so she was right above my hard member, barely contained by my boxers. She lowered herself down until our underwear came into contact before abruptly stopping.

"Does this feel good, Jirou-kun?" She asked as she teased me by slowly moving her hips, our clothed genitals barely making contact.

"I-it d-does." I replied and swallowed down my growing anxiety, which I wasn't sure was because of my phobia, or because of something else.

Hearing me say this, she stopped moving and slightly rose up, removing the contact we had. I could see a wet spot forming on her panties, barely visible against the black surface. She must have been as excited about this as I was, if not more.

"Is that so, Jirou-kun?" Kanade said and leaned down carefully, purposefully avoiding contact with my hard member. "Tell it to me, Jirou-kun, tell me how much you like it, and..." She leaned even closer to me and I felt her breath on my left ear "...tell me how much you want me." She whispered into my ear, finishing by blowing some air into my ear before lifting herself back up again.

Kanade looked into my eyes, waiting for my answer while her hands traveled around her beautiful body, from her large breasts, to her slim waist, and down to her shapely hips. She looked like a Goddess. A Goddess, that I, Sakamachi Kinjirou, had to _worship_. I swallowed back down the anxiety that was slowly creeping back to me.

"I… I l-like it m-more than… anything… in this..world..." I said to her after a few silent moments, trailing off as my embarrassment grew.

Kanade simply grinned at this. "And..?" She asked me

"I… w-want… you… j-just as much… m-mistress..." I continued, my face as hot as the surface of the sun. I had at first ignored the warning bells in my head, and after they had been silenced, I'm pretty sure just now was when I destroyed those bells once and for all, making sure they wouldn't ring again.

Kanade simply giggled at my response, but I could see a slight hint of redness on her cheeks as well. Then she stared me straight in my eyes, and I could see all the passion and hunger in her eyes.

"I suppose that then your mistress could… _reward_ you, Jirou-kun." She said to me as she lowered herself down again.

I swallowed hard as I watched her lower herself just above my clothed member, before closing the distance in a split second, pushing herself down on me, trapping my hard member between my own body and hers. I could feel how wet she was as she started to grind herself against me. I had held back my anxiety for this long, but this was too much. I felt a small burst of blood make its way out of my nose, dripping slightly onto the bed. I was sweating profusely, though I wasn't sure if it was because of my phobia, or because of the activity I was currently doing with Kanade. I heard her giggle as she kept grinding against me while reaching for another tissue to wipe the majority of the blood off my face.

"Come on, Chicken-kun. Don't give up so easily. _I command it_." She said to me, putting emphasis on the last part.

"Y-yes mistress." I said quickly as I took in a sharp breath and closed my eyes. I held my breath for a second before releasing it and opening my eyes to meet hers.

Kanade had lowered herself down to me again, while still grinding herself against my member. Her soft breasts pressed against my chest, our nipples touching. She brought her hand to my face and held it in place as she pressed her lips to mine, hungrily invading my mouth with her tongue. I jumped slightly as I was caught off-guard by her, but gave in to the kiss quickly as her tongue explored my mouth. This continued for a couple minutes before she broke our kiss, due to a lack of oxygen. My face must have been as red as hers at this point as she stared deep into my eyes. She had never halted her grinding, and while I had been holding out in that regard as well, I was slowly getting there.

"J-Jirou-kun." Kanade said to me again, her mouth agape as she breathed heavily, a string of saliva connecting our mouths.

"K-Kanade." I managed to blurt out before she attacked me with her tongue again.

She pressed against me even harder, and down below I could _feel_ her most sacred place through her soaked panties. Whoever came up with the term "dry humping" must have been really bad at arousing their partner, for what we were doing was _far_ from dry. As Kanade broke our kiss again to catch her breath, I felt myself getting ever so closer to the sweet release. I was surprised I had been able to hold out this long.

"I… I'm going to..." I managed to say before Kanade brought her mouth to mine again to silence me.

I looked into her eyes and from them I knew exactly what she wanted to say: _don't_.

At this, she started to grind herself against me harder, and used her hand to guide my left hand to her breasts, which were currently squished between our bodies. I grabbed her right breast, and felt another small burst of blood coming forth from my nose. As if seeing it coming, Kanade tilted my head slightly so it dripped onto the bed, before using another tissue to wipe any blood on my face. She smirked at me and continued her assault on my mouth with her tongue, while continuing her grinding. She she grabbed my left hand and massaged her right breast with it, then let go, essentially telling me to continue. Her breast felt soft and squishy as I pawed at it with my hand as best I could from my position. It felt like I was in heaven and hell at the same time, as my carnal desires fought with my gynophobia. Kanade broke our kiss and her breath was laboured. She must have been getting close herself, so I held out as much as I could, though with all the stimulation I was getting the floodgates were ready to burst at any moment. Her movements became erratic as she grinded herself on me, her juices soaking my boxers. I was trying my best to hold out for her, and as if on cue, she suddenly stopped her movements completely.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH JIROU-KUN" Kanade's piercing scream of pure ecstasy resonated within the infirmary as she reached climax, her juices covering every part of my lower body that wasn't already wet with them.

I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip, hoping that the pain would distract me enough to keep me from releasing then and there, and thanks to the lack of movement from Kanade, I managed to just about hold out. Kanade dropped on top of me, breathing heavily, visibly exhausted from her powerful orgasm. She stayed on top of me for a couple minutes while her breathing became normal again, but she kept her eyes closed and snuggled against me.

"Mmmmmm that was great, Jirou-kun." She purred into my neck. "You did well in holding out for your mistress, perhaps I should reward you, hmm?" She said as she pecked at my neck with her lips.

"I-I g-guess so..." I said to her, finding myself unable to prevent the stutter.

With that, Kanade rose back up and grinned at me. She started tracing her body with her hands again, the movement feeling almost hypnotizing. Giving me a wink, she turned around and sat on my chest.

"I've been looking forward to this, Jirou-kun. I hope you meet my expectations." Kanade said to me.

Suddenly, I could feel her hands on my hips, and I jumped a bit at the contact. I couldn't see what she was doing with her back facing to me, but I could feel her hooking her fingers into my boxers and starting to slowly slide them off. I couldn't focus fully on what was happening down below, though, as her ass was presenting itself to me, not too far away from my face. I could smell her wetness, the intoxicating aroma invading my nostrils, and I found myself resting my left hand on her asscheek.

"Ah!" Kanade winced at the sudden contact. "My, my, Jirou-kun. You're acting rather forward. I guess it can't be helped though, your mistress _is_ very sexy, after all."

I swallowed hard and heard her giggle. She had almost completely taken my boxers off, taking her time with them, teasing me as she did. As I started to move my hand from one asscheek to another, she shuddered slightly at my touch. As I planted my hand firmly on her other asscheek and gave it a little squeeze, I could hear her let out a little moan. I smiled at myself slightly, satisfied that I was able to… able to… please… my mistress.

 _Jirou! What are you thinking! Is that truly what you believe?_ I found myself suddenly thinking.

Was it?

Yes, yes it was.

At that, I could hear a gasp from Kanade, and quickly realized that she had fully removed my boxers while I had been occupied by my thoughts.

"Hmmmmmm…. You definitely met my expectations, all right. Perhaps even _exceeded_ them." She said, and I could feel her hand grasping my member.

Only this time, there was nothing separating us. Her hand was gripping onto my naked shaft, and she started to slowly stroke it.

"Mmmmmm… What should I do with this, I wonder..." She said and turned back to face me.

Kanade smirked at me and moved towards me slightly, her panty-covered snatch coming closer to my face. Her scent was overwhelming my senses. In her hand, my hard member throbbed, and I could hear her giggle.

"Jirou-kun" I heard her say to me and looked up to meet her eyes.

"W-what?"

"Since you've been such a _good boy_ and managed to exceed my expectations, your mistress simply has to reward you." She said in a husky voice.

"H-how w-will you d-do that?"

"Your mistress gives you permission to _remove her panties_."

I swallowed hard after hearing this. We kept looking at each other in the eyes, and after a few seconds, I moved my hand back to her ass. This time, I slowly hooked my fingers into her panties from the top. My hand started shaking as I slowly pulled the wet fabric down, revealing her moist pussy, only centimeters away from my face. I swallowed again as I beheld in front of me a sight I could never even have dreamed of. Like the rest of her body, her pussy was simply perfect. Symmetrical, and almost completely clean-shaven, save for a small triangle of black hair that I could spot just below her clit, pointing towards it from below. Kanade reached back and slightly spread open her wet folds, giving me a glimpse of her pink insides, while stroking my shaft at the same time. I briefly glanced over to her to see that her face was tinted with a light shade of red, but with a smirk on her face. Barely audible, I could hear her say just one word.

 _Namero_

It was a command. A command from my mistress, a command to please her, more than I had already done. A command, that I couldn't refuse, despite my heartbeat quickly rising again and sweat beginning to roll down my face. I opened my mouth and moved slightly closer, hesitating for a moment before sticking out my tongue, making contact with her pussy.

If her scent had already been overwhelming to me, her taste was on a whole other level. I couldn't describe the taster of her nectar if I tried to, other than perhaps heavenly. I slowly licked her most sensitive area, eliciting moans of pleasure from Kanade.

"Ah, Jirou-kun… You're surprisingly… good at this…" I heard her say. "Or perhaps… it feels so good because… It's… Y-you w-who's doing it..."

After hearing her say that, I could feel my cheeks heat up. Even when we were doing such… _lewd_ things, Kanade still managed to make me even more flustered. As I continued servicing my mistress, I could suddenly feel her stop stroking me. A few moments later, I jumped slightly as I could feel a sudden wetness surround my member. As my brain deduced what had happened, I started to feel a little woozy and turned to the side as another trickle of blood made its way out of my nostrils. _I'm going pass out from bloodloss rather than my gynophobia at this rate_ I thought to myself as I reached out for a tissue to wipe my face with. When I tossed the tissue away and was about to continue, I suddenly felt a feeling of pleasure like never before. I heard Kanade gag and looked at her from the side to see her face squashed against my pelvis, my throbbing member lodged deep in her throat. I could feel her tongue moving around, bringing even more pleasure to me. I could feel a familiar sensation building up inside me.

"K-Kanade...I… I can't h-hold out m-much longer..." I said and gently patted her side.

Despite this Kanade stayed still, deepthroating me for all I was worth. I knew that Kanade would want me to hold out as long as possible, so to try distracting myself, I buried my face into her pussy, taking in her scent and taste. However, it didn't help much, as I was quite quickly getting closer and closer. As if sensing this, Kanade suddenly pulled herself up in one swift motion, gasping loudly for air as my member throbbed, coated in her saliva, dangerously close to release. Kanade turned back to face me, her face covered in a bright red blush, her mouth a mess of saliva.

"I've wanted to do that to you for such a long time, Jirou-kun." Kanade said to me in a husky voice as she breathed heavily with her mouth agape, no doubt still slightly exhausted from her deepthroat. "You did well in servicing your mistress with your mouth as well." She continued and rubbed her bottom against my face.

"A-anything f-for you… M-mistress..." I found myself saying to her, no doubt with a blush on my face.

"You sure know how to press my buttons, Jirou-kun." She said back with a giggle and started turning around.

I could feel my raw dick press against her ass as she settled herself on my stomach and looked down at me with a grin on her face.

"I can't take it any longer, Jirou-kun." She said to me and teasingly grinded herself against me.

She brought her face down next to mine, smirking before taking me in a deep kiss, her tongue finding mine a wrestling with it for a few seconds before breaking free.

" _I. Need. You. In. Me"_ She whispered to me so seductively I almost opened the floodgates then and there.

Kanade rose back up and lifted herself off me. She grabbed my member, now throbbing in anticipation, with her left hand as she postioned herself above me. Slowly, she lowered herself down until we came into contact. A jolt of electricity wenth through my body as our genitals touched for the first time. Kanade teasingly rubbed my tip against her folds, covering it in her juices, before looking me straight in the eyes as she started to lower herself down again, causing my raw dick to slip inside of her. However, it didn't get far before meeting the resistance of her hymen. Kanade stopped in her tracks, still gripping onto my member, which was now ever so slightly inside of her.

"Jirou-kun" She said to me and I looked up to meet her eyes again.

"W-what?"

"For your information, this moment is not me giving my virginity to you, instead, it's _I_ who will be taking _yours_." She said with authority in her voice.

I swallowed and nodded silently. I knew exactly what she meant with it. She was cementing her position as the _mistress_ in our… relationship? Though technically, she wasn't quite correct, as she was indeed giving her virginity to me. Nonetheless, her point still stands. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a wince coming from Kanade. I looked up to see her closed eyes while biting her lip, and I realized what she had done when I suddenly felt a warm wetness surrounding my dick. I looked down to see that she had taken more of me inside of her, and a small amount of blood was trickling down from her pussy.

"Kanade? Are you ok?" I asked her with a hint of worry in my voice.

Kanade opened her eyes and looked at me. For a moment, I could swear her pupils were shaped like hearts.

"Oh Jirou-kun. Even at a time like this you worry about me… Good thing I snatched you for myself before any other girl did." She said to me and smiled, but this wasn't one of her wicked grins or seductive smirks, this was a genuine smile. "But to answer your question, I'm fine, Jirou-kun. I'm fine because it's my _first time with you."_

I found myself blushing and averted my gaze, and I could hear her giggle. When I felt Kanade lowering herself on me more, I looked back to her. Slowly but surely, I watched as her hungry pussy devoured my cock, until it was completely inside of her, her pelvis pushing against mine. The pleasure I felt was immense. Kanade was tight, and her inner walls gripped onto me like a vice. Deep inside, I could feel something against my tip. Her cervix, perhaps?

"Would you look at that, Jirou-kun. We're a perfect match." Kanade said and rubbed her lower stomach.

I simply swallowed as I started to feel a little woozy again. _I will not pass out. I will not pass out. I will not pass out._ I repeated in my head. Kanade then started to grind herself against me, bringing even more pleasure to me than before, and causing another trickle of blood to make its way out of my nose. Kanade giggled at me and started to slowly raise herself up, bringing about half of my length out of her, before slamming back down with a very audible and wet slap. I felt the tip of my cock coming into contact with her cervix again, and both of us gasped loudly. I quickly brought my free hand to my nose to stop the imminent bleeding. Kanade lowered herself down and wiped my face with a tissue. Tossing it aside, she rose back up and resumed her movements. At first, she started riding me slowly, releasing me almost completely from inside of her, then bringing herself back down all the way, my tip coming in contact with her cervix every time. Soon the otherwise empty infirmary was filled with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, and the moans coming from both of us. Over time, Kanade picked up her pace, starting to ride me with more and more fervor, and I found myself subconsciously thrusting upwards to meet her. With each thrust, I was slowly brought closer and closer to release. Suddenly, Kanade lowered herself down to me and kissed me deeply. As her tongue invaded my mouth, she had stopped riding me, and was instead grinding herself against me. The combination of her tongue in my mouth, the tip of my cock touching grinding against her cervix, and her soft breasts pressed against my chest brought me extremely close to releasing.

"K-Kanade..." I blurted out after she broke our kiss.

"I know _exactly_ what you're going to say, Jirou-kun." She paused for a moment before continuing "And I think you know _exactly_ what I would say in response." She finished and brought a finger to my mouth, signaling me to stay quiet.

I swallowed and nodded in response to her. She smirked at me and rose back up, resuming her riding. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves. I was holding back the urge to simply release then and there with everything I had. As Kanade's breathing became laboured and her riding quickened, I found myself just on the edge of probably the biggest orgasm in my life. My mind was going blank as I held back to the best of my ability.

"Just.. a little.. more… Jirou-kun..." Kanade said between breaths.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip in the hopes that I could hold out long enough for my mistress. I suddenly felt a soft sensation on my face, and as I opened my eyes, I saw Kanade's hand on my cheek, her face close to mine as she still rode me.

"J-Jirou-kun… I'm… almost there… a few more… moments… do it… with me..." She said to me in the most erotic voice I had heard up until now.

It was too much for me. And for her, as well, it seems.

"JIROU!"

"KANADE!"

Our shouts echoed in the infirmary as we were brought to the peak of ecstasy. Kanade slammed herself down on me, the tip of my cock pressed against her cervix. I could feel her walls begin to undulate, gripping onto me harder than ever. I felt her powerful orgasm just as I reached my own. I was right to call it the biggest orgasm in my life, as I released what felt like a lifetime's worth of my seed deep inside of her. My throbbing caused Kanade to push herself down on me more, resulting in my seed being deposited directly inside her womb. I had never felt anything like it in my entire life, and my mind was completely blank, save for the feeling of extreme pleasure I had from cumming inside the one and only Suzutsuki Kanade, my mistress. We stayed connected while I poured my seed inside her, and even after my orgasm had subsided. I noticed that another trickle of blood had made it's way out of my nose, and I felt extremely woozy.

"Jirou..." I heard Kanade's voice call out to me. "You did well… in pleasing your mistress..." She said quietly. I was slowly starting to lose my consciousness. "I'm sure… you'll continue... to do so… in the future…" I closed my eyes again.

" _And I'm sure you'll be a great father_ " Was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

"J-Jirou?" I said, stuttering a bit. Had he heard me?

No answer.

I lowered myself onto Jirou again. He was breathing, that was a relief. _Looks like he's still a chicken after all_ I thought to myself and snickered. Still, I was unsure of myself.

I know what I had said, and the implications it had, but did I really mean it? It wouldn't be so bad if it truly was the case, right? Subconsciously, I moved my hand down to where we were still connected. I could feel the warmth of his seed deep inside me. I smiled to myself as I rubbed my lower stomach.

 _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. At the very least, it would mean he would be mine. Only time would tell if what we did today had borne fruit._

I kept the smile on my face as I lifted myself off him and began to clean up the bed. No-one other than the two of us would know what happened tonight, that much was sure.

* * *

" _Jirou-kun" I heard a voice call out to me._

 _I looked to the direction of the voice and saw Kanade standing in the doorway to our room. She had a broad smile on her face as she walked into the room, locking the door behind her._

" _What is it?" I asked her._

" _I think you know the answer to that, Jirou-kun." She replied and grinned at me, before removing her hands from behind her back, revealing a black leather strip._

" _She's asleep then, I presume?" I asked as she walked up to me._

" _And will be for the rest of the night. She was quite exhausted."_

" _I see. Are you sure she won't hear?"_

" _Not if we use this." Kanade said as she pulled out a ballgag from the nightstand. "Now, Jirou-kun. Let's make another one, shall we?"_

"AAAGH!" I shouted as I quickly rose up from my bed. I was greeted by darkness, and a feeling of deja vu struck over me.

Cold sweat ran down my face as I woke up from what could only be described as a nightmare. I quickly scanned my surroundings, releasing a sigh of relief from seeing my familiar room, clad in darkness. Suddenly, the door to my room swung open, and in the light stood my imouto, Kureha.

"Nii-san!" She shouted and ran up to me, capturing me in her embrace. "I was so worried about you!" She looked at me and pouted.

"What happened?"

"Onee-chan brought you here some time ago, saying that you had suddenly passed out while you were out together. She _had_ told me you two would take long to come home, but I didn't expect you to come back unconscious! I should be the one asking what happened!"

 _Onee-chan? There's only one person Kureha calls that…_ I thought and suddenly realized the situtation.

The school infirmary.

I suddenly felt my face heat up when I recalled everything that had happened between me and my… _mistress..._

I proceeded to quickly remove myself from Kureha's embrace, then pulled the blanket over myself to hide my tomato-red face from her.

"Nii-san? Are you ok? What happened?" I heard Kureha say.

"Yes, I'm fine. N-nothing happened!" I replied quickly.

"Nii-san… I don't believe you!"

Suddenly, I felt a weight on myself, and before I could react, the blanket was pulled off me. Kureha was sitting on top of me with a glint in her eyes. I swallowed as she cracked her knuckles.

"BOSTON CRAB!" Kureha shouted and proceeded to use said wrestling move on me.

"Gyaaaaaah!" I in turn shouted.

"SUPLEX!" She shouted and slammed me onto the floor.

"Kureha, please! I'll tell you… um… something about… what happened" I pleaded.

"Too late, Nii-san! Without you here, I missed out on my after-school practice! PILEDRIVER!"

I did truly love my imouto, but I wish she'd at least go easy on me during practice.

* * *

I woke up from a particularly nice dream due to a few very mixed feelings. My mouth felt like a desert, and I had a burning need to relieve my bladder, as well. As I slowly got up from my bed, I almost fell over, feeling slightly nauseous. I didn't think much of it, simply making my way to the bathroom. For whatever reason, I had an unexplainable feeling of happiness and warmth. I found my hand trailing down to my lower stomach, and I smiled as I was reminded of the events of last night.

Finishing up my morning routine, I walked out of my room towards the dining area, awaiting what Kosame had made for me today.

"Ojou-sama!" I heard the distinct voice of Subaru call out to me.

I turned to face my butler and saw that she had a rather distressed look on her face.

"Ohio, Subaru." I said to her and smiled.

"Did… something happen yesterday? You told me you were with Jirou, but then brought him home after he had passed out? You didn't even say anything when you returned home. I was… worried." Subaru said, and I could see she was holding back tears.

I contemplated on my actions for a moment. Subaru _was_ in love with Jirou-kun, after all. A small feeling of guilt came to me, but the overwhelming feeling of happiness that came when I brought my hand to my lower stomach washed it away. I had made my decision.

"Subaru." I said and the girl jumped a bit before meeting my gaze. "You need not worry, nothing _bad_ happened. It turned out I was simply a bit too… _rough_ with Jirou yesterday. He'll be fine."

"But… _something_ happened, right?"

" _Something_ happened, you say?" I considered my words for a brief moment. "I guess you're right, something _did_ happen." I said and smiled. "Subaru, you're in love with Jirou-kun, are you not?" I asked, knowing the answer to the question.

"Y-yes, I thought you knew that. Why are you..." She stopped mid-sentence and I could see the colour from her face disappear. "...Asking… that… now..." She trailed off and suddenly found the floor more worthy of her attention than me.

"What is it, Subaru? Is there something you want to say?"

Subaru was silent and kept looking at the floor. She swallowed hard before raising her head, looking me straight in the eyes. I could see she was on the verge of crying.

"Ojou-sama… d-do y-you… l-l-love J-Jirou t-too?" She finally said.

I kept my gaze fixated on her eyes and took a deep breath before answering.

"Simply put, yes, I do indeed love Jirou-kun."

"D-did something h-happen yesterday r-relating to t-that?"

There it was, the million dollar question, as the people in american shows would say. I _could_ tell her the truth, but I didn't feel like she needed to know it quite yet.

"Yes. In fact, I confessed to Jirou-kun yesterday. In the most… _natural_ way possible, to boot." I said to her, a smirk finding its way to my face.

Subaru was visibly crushed by my words, but she was holding back the tears. Such a strong girl.

"A-and w-what was h-his answer?" She asked, almost sobbing.

I turned away from Subaru and took a few steps towards the dining area before stopping to look back at her.

"Let's just say you won't be the only one calling me _ojou-sama_ anymore." I said and continued walking away.

Soon after, Subaru rushed up to me again and grabbed my hand, I turned around to see her wiping tears off her face.

"In that case, it is my d-duty as your butler to s-support you in your r-relationship with Jirou." She said in a confident voice, trying not to stutter.

I simply smiled at her and wiped the rest of her tears from her face.

* * *

As Kureha and I made our way to the Rouran Academy, a familiar black limousine drove past us, before stopping at the school gates. Subaru stepped outside of the limo and opened the door for Kanade, as usual. All the girls around us – including my imouto – let out a squeal. Meanwhile, I found myself getting incredibly flustered as I saw Kanade, memories of last night flooding my mind. To my surprise though, Kanade looked at me and smiled, before starting to walk towards us. I found myself frozen under her gaze, and swallowed as she came right up to my face.

"Ohio, Jirou-kun!" She said to me, sounding quite… affectionate?

"O-ohio." I replied quickly

The next thing that happened left me, and most likely _everyone_ around us speechless.

Kanade leaned forward and gave me a kiss _directly_ on my lips, then smiled at me before moving next to me and grabbing onto my arm, her breasts pressing against me. I was frozen in place.

"What's the matter, Jirou-kun? We're going to be late for class, you know?" Kanade asked innocently. "Oh, are you surprised about the kiss? Isn't it normal for a girl to greet her _boyfriend_ that way?" She continued, putting emphasis on the word "boyfriend".

Did she see us that way after last night? Or was this just another one of her schemes, done to embarrass me so she could feed her sadistic needs? She _did_ say she loved me, and not just off-handedly, she used _aishiteru_ , not even married couples use the term! I looked to Kanade, asking her with my eyes. Her expression turned into a wicked grin and she leaned against my ear.

" _Come on Jirou-kun, you don't want to disappoint your_ mistress _, do you?_ " She whispered into my ear.

" _I-is what you said last night… true? Before we… you know_ " I whispered back to her.

Suddenly, Kanade's face became tinted a bright shade of red, and her gaze was directed downwards. She looked back up to me, and closed the distance between her face and my ear.

" _Yes, yes, a million times yes. Ai-shi-te-ru._ " She whispered, drawing out the syllables on the last word to drive her point home.

Now it was my turn to become flustered. I looked around us and was met with faces of disbelief and amazement. I started to feel very uncomfortable, and started walking forward, away from the situation. Kanade simply grinned and kept a firm grip on my arm as we walked towards the school building. I still had one more question on my mind though.

"So, about last night…"

"What about it, Jirou-kun?"

"Do we… tell anyone? I mean, I had to make up a lie for Kureha about where I was."

Kanade stopped and looked at me straight in the eyes. She moved her hand to meet mine, interlocking out fingers, while bringing her other hand down to her lower stomach.

"Don't worry, Jirou-kun. What happens in the infirmary, _stays_ in the infirmary."

* * *

 **AN: And there it is folks! I must admit I had fun while writing this, and I hope that all of you had fun while reading it (heh)! As mentioned, this is a oneshot, so don't expect me to continue this, but if I feel like it, or if people request it, I might do so. Mayo Chiki! Has far too few fanfictions on this site, but I plan to change that! My next fic will be a longer one, with a large focus on romance. And it will obviously be Jirou x Kanade! A big thank you to everyone who read this smutty oneshot!**


End file.
